


La Voz del Infierno (The Voice of Hell)

by barefootxo



Series: The Random Parody Lyrics Collection [10]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Song Parodies saluting the Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel the Series universe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Hellmouth

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, any of the characters, or _Welcome to the Jungle_. They belong to Joss Whedon and Guns n' Roses respectively.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Welcome to the hellmouth  
We got vamps galore  
We got everything you want  
If you like blood and gore  
We got baddies planning badness  
The Master’s got a goal  
And if you want some cryptic warnings  
The vampire with a soul  
  
On the hellmouth  
Welcome to the hellmouth  
Watch your buddies cry  
They’re gonna drain them dry  
  
Welcome to the hellmouth  
The slayer’s here to stay  
The vamps are gonna all go poof  
If they get in her way  
Yes she’s the one and only girl  
In all humanity  
With the power and the strength  
To fight vamps equally  
  
On the hellmouth  
Welcome to the hellmouth  
Watch the vamps all dust  
An end to their blood-lust  
  
Welcome to the hellmouth  
Patrollin’ every night  
Gotta keep the vamps in fear  
In case they want a bite  
They have hunger, strength and madness  
No conscience to be found  
So if you want a night that’s safe  
You’ll put them in the ground  
  
On the hellmouth  
Welcome to the hellmouth  
Watch your buddies cry  
They’re gonna drain them dry

~~  
  
  
  
Titled in honour of the first episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
  
  
Jasper


	2. Pretty Fly for a Dead Guy

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, any of the characters, or Pretty Fly for a White Guy. They belong to Joss Whedon and The Offspring respectively.  
  
AN: This song goes out to all the Spike fans out there. Ironically, I am not among them... :p  
  
~~  
  
Watch out for his bite, uh huh, uh huh   
Every single night, uh huh, uh huh  
Stay out of his sight, uh huh, uh huh  
  
Drusilla always said, “He’s pretty fly for a dead guy…”  
  
Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seãs  
  
I doubt we will forget, that mediocre day  
When Spike came into town and he put Collin away  
He said it could be done, the slayer come undone  
And so he came to town and killed the Annoying One  
  
He’s the Big Bad, he’s quite a cad  
And don’t you ever suggest that his girlfriend is mad  
He hates the slayerettes, smokes some cigarettes  
He’s here to fight, come every night  
He hates the fuss, over Angelus  
He wants to take that ruddy ponce and just turn him into dust  
  
His name is William Pratt folks, but hey hey, you can call him Spike!  
  
Bite ‘em for us Spike, uh huh, uh huh  
Fight ‘em for us Spike, uh huh, uh huh  
Just one more power strike, uh huh, uh huh  
  
The slayer always said, “He’s pretty fly for a dead guy…”  
  
Oh Drusilla dropped ol’ William to favour Angelus  
And Spiky had a tantrum and then put up quite a fuss  
Now Angelus fled, a chip is in Spike’s head  
And crazy ol’ Dru brought a demon to her bed!  
  
He still undead, a chip in his head  
And so he’s working with the slayer so he’s sheltered and he’s fed  
Still kinda rude, but an okay dude  
He will not die, I’ll tell you why  
He’s got a soul in place, and a cool game face  
And if the First just couldn’t kill him then you’re right back to first base…  
  
His name is William Pratt folks, but hey hey, you can call him Spike!  
  
~~  
  
Oh what I did... :p  
  
Jasper


	3. Olaf's Mighty Hammer

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, any of the characters, or _Maxwell's Silver Hammer_. They belong to Joss Whedon and The Beatles respectively.  
  
~~  
  
Olaf was physical; More than slightly whimsical  
And cheated on his Aud.  
Then she turned him into a troll.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh.  
  
Anya was a demon, vengeance she was wreakin’,  
On all cheating men.  
Then she answered a wish from Cordy  
And she’s mortal again.  
  
But as she's finally getting used to it,  
A troll knocks down her door.  
  
Bang! Bang! Olaf's mighty hammer  
Came down upon her head.  
Clang! Clang! Olaf’s mighty hammer  
‘Cause he is seein’ red.  
  
Upon his arrival, Olaf wants reprisal.  
Upon his former wife.  
Buffy Summers takes great exception  
And causes him some strife.  
  
Olaf is gone away, lived to fight another day,  
His hammer left behind  
Buffy picks it up sometime later  
A hellgod on her mind  
  
And so when Dawn is kidnapped by Glory  
The time has come again.  
  
Bang! Bang! Olaf's mighty hammer  
Came down on Glory’s head.  
Clang! Clang! Olaf’s mighty hammer  
Made sure the hellgod’s dead.  
  
Dawnie is the Key, made of green energy  
Given human form  
Glory wants to use Dawnie’s life  
To go ho-o-ome.  
  
The battle is free for all, complete with a wrecking ball  
Shaking Glory hard  
Now it’s up to Buffy to play  
The Scoobies' final card.  
  
And just as Glory regains her senses  
The battle takes a turn.  
  
Bang! Bang! Olaf's mighty hammer  
Came down upon her head.  
Clang! Clang! Olaf’s mighty hammer  
Made sure that Glory’s dead.  
  
~~  
  
*smiles* This song was meant to be, I think... ;)  
  
Jasper


	4. The Lady is a Vamp

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, any of the characters, or The Lady is a Tramp. They belong to Joss Whedon and Ella Fitzgerald respectively.  
  
  
  
Sung from the pov of Drusilla... ;)  
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
I've eaten children, women and men, and never drank the dregs  
I’ve had A and B, O positive too, with a sip of AB neg  
Alas, I’ve never had a slayer before, despite my being so bad  
And I’ve never had a birthday where the mortals weren’t sad  
But slayers just run too fast for me  
And I couldn’t care less where mortals wanna be  
  
When I get hungry, I go for a bite  
I find a mortal, they’re out like a light  
And then I feast, forever through the night  
That's why the lady is a vamp  
  
I launch my attack, in full game-face  
I dress outdated, in feathers and lace  
And I can move, far faster than mortal pace  
That's why the lady is a vamp  
  
I like the freedom, of solar eclipse  
Or blood on my lips  
I walk, I talk  
I so loved England, it’s cold and it’s damp  
That's why the lady is a vamp  
  
I dance in moonlight, and burn in the sun  
When mortals see me, they scream and they run  
And oh so few, appreciate my fun  
That's why the lady is a vamp  
  
I see the future, my own destiny  
My doll, Miss Edith, is speaking to me  
But no on listens, to what I can see  
That's why the lady is a vamp  
  
I once aspired to be a nun  
It came undone, I'm mad, and I’m glad  
I'm all alone now without my poet scamp  
That's why the lady is a vamp  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Hope you liked... ;)  
  
  
  
Jasper


End file.
